worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Rea Katagiri
|rname = Katagiri Rea |ename = Katagiri Rea |debut = Chapter 20 |sex = Female |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |affiliation = Reito GroupWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 United Women |occupation = Dedicated Secretary |Bumin-kan}} (former) }} Rea Katagiri is a dedicated secretary of Reito Mizuhara. Appearance Rea is a young woman of average height with large eyes and long black hair, with two long bangs, reaching her waist. She wears a short blue and black jacket over a gray dress (with a collar) with sky blue rectangles, white and black thigh highs, and black and white heels.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 20 Gallery Rea in Color.png|Rea in color. Personality Rea has hatred towards men. This behavior leads to the mistreatment of the second man, Reito Mizuhara. Upon first seeing Reito, she believed he pushed down the researcher Maria Kuroda but it was Maria who ran into Reito. Because of her hatred towards men, Rea has solely been in love with women, specifically Mira Suou. For the amount of time Rea has known Mira, she has developed intimate feelings with Mira, always having the need to touch Mira and compliment her beauty. Relationships Family Sister Reito Group Reito Mizuhara When Rea first encountered Reito Mizuhara, she showed a hatred towards him because she felt he assaulted women and was a pervert. Because of this, Rea would not allow Reito to wash her body while the Reito Group were in a hot spring. She also shows a hatred towards Reito because he does not mate, even at the cost of Mira Suou's job. However, as his dedicated secretary, Rea supports Reito when he needs it, during his research for a vaccine, and assists him when doing errands. Mira Suou Rea and Mira have known each other for a while, and over time, Rea developed intimate feelings for her. At times, Rea would touch Mira's body, but Mira is resistant towards Rea because of Reito. Because of this, Rea tries to convince Mira to not trust men, so she could be her lover. However, because of her feelings for Mira, Rea will tend to do things for the sake of Mira. This is shown as Rea planned to help Reito leave Japan, stating she did not do it for him. Akane Ryuzoji History Rea witnessed Reito Mizuhara being pushed down by a female researcher. Later in the cafeteria, Rea confronted Reito when two girls wanted his autograph and told them he assaulted women, causing the two to walk away. Rea expressed her disgust towards Reito, and told him being spoiled as a man would not last for long before she walked away. Rea later appeared in a room with Maria Kuroda as they were introduced as Reito's new dedicated secretaries. After the secretary of health and the director-general left, Rea blamed Reito for Mira Suou's removal because of his resistance to mating. Shortly after in the hallway, Rea approached Mira and said they had not seen each other in a long time and she commented Mira lost weight. Mira then requested for Rea to treat Reito well, but Rea said he had no need for her concern because he was a despicable man who only thinks of women as tools. However, Mira defended Reito before she walked away. Rea tried to warn Mira about having her guard down around men, but Mira interrupted her and complimented her looks, shocking Rea. The next day on a train, the Reito Group was headed towards a hot spring in Keimon City. After arriving at an inn, Rea became frustrated because Sui wanted to play ping pong. Akane thought it was too bad Mahiru could not join them, but Rea said traveling with outsiders was not allowed. Akane said her job was to create an environment where Reito could relax, but Rea said her job was to help him with his everyday needs and to help with his virus research. Suddenly, Rea was hit with towels in the face, angering her. Later, Rea told Reito to use the private bath for security reasons. She later appeared in the bath with the others of the Reito Group. When Akane asked if she wanted Reito to wash her back, Rea refused.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 22 Part 1 Rea then watched as Reito washed Akane.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 22 Part 2 Later, Rea, along with Reito and Maria, visited a patient, Taniguchi, at Keimon City Central Hospital. Rea attempted to gather more information about her deceased, who was the first to be infected by the MK Virus. However, the old lady was unwilling to speak about him. Taniguchi moments later told them to leave after Reito asked what they could do to get her to help them. While walking in the halls, Maria said there were many theories of the origin of the MK Virus, but the origin was still unknown. Rea said Taniguchi was unwilling to speak of her husband because her distrust of UW because of the previous government. The next day, the Reito Group (except Mira) visited Taniguchi. Taniguchi, again, refused to reveal information about her husband. She told Reito to give up making vaccines and mate, but Rea informed Taniguchi he had not mated since he woke from cold sleep. Moments later, Taniguchi told Reito she would tell him about her husband if he got a better reading on every examination than her.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 23 Later that night, Rea was brought with Akane by Sui to a room where Reito was seen kissing a girl, and Rea found it disgusting. As she and Akane walked away, Rea thought Reito was a beast. In the morning at the central hospital, Taniguchi told Reito to go to a bakery at the intersection 200 meters from the hospital to get the sweet white bean bun, so Rea went along with Reito.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 24 Part 1 After Reito bought the sweet white bean bun and the two returned to the hospital, Taniguchi said she did not want the bun anymore. Rea was surprised when Taniguchi asked Reito if he did not plan to mate, but Reito said he would if it was for the same of mankind. Moments later, Taniguchi said to return tomorrow and said there were times she wanted to talk about that man.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 24 Part 2 The next day at the hospital, the Reito Group visited Taniguchi but she was poisoned and unconscious. Later that night at the hot spring, Rea was bathing when Akane appeared to hang out there with her because they have not had a proper conversation. Akane then told Rea that from the life-support system of Taniguchi, there were abnormal changes in the reading, and she wondered who poisoned her. As Rea was leaving, she said they needed to investigate it, but Akane grabbed her wrist saying she was not finished speaking. After Rea pulled her wrist back, Akane got Rea alongside the side of the hot spring and questioned Rea.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 25 Rea informed Akane she was writing a report for Central to the superiors of Reito's trends since arriving Keimon City and mentioned she was alone. As Akane was walking away, Rea said she was worried about Minister Kihara, surprising Akane. Rea continued to inform Akane she was the secretary of a man and researched the people around him, revealed to be her little brother. However, Akane warned Rea not to speak of him, overpowering her, before walking back to the inn. The next day in a car, Rea gave Reito back the image Granny Taniguchi and her husband after she and Maria realized it was not contaminated with a virus. Later the Reito Group visited a facility to ride the Linear.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 26 Days later, Rea was with Reito.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 31 Part 2 During the night, Rea visited her sister in the refugee district and tased a girl who was kissing her sister unwantedly. Rea then asked her sister to do a favor and her sister agreed. Later the next day in the mating facility, Rea was with Neneko to ask Reito for Kyoji to mate with his sister. However, Mahiru declined, so Rea told Neneko that mating with Mahiru was prohibited due to not giving consent. Though, Mahiru and Neneko wanted Reito to tell Kyoji no.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 32 Later at the UW Japan Branch, Rea and Neneko told the directors that Mahiru refused to mate with No. 1 but said Kyoji would not make any forceful demands. The directors then changed the topic to talk about the progression of events and it was revealed that citizens and guards on patrol had a skirmish in District 15 but the attorney general stopped it. After the director-general of technology and the civilian director argued over who abused their power, Rea suggested using Reito to satisfy the citizens as he handled the distribution of goods and the directors agreed to the plan. Later, Rea arrived in the shower where Reito, Akane, and Maria were to arrange the food ration distribution but was curious to know what was going on. Akane explained to Rea that she checking on Reito's health as she was trying to mate with him but because of her arrival, he went limp. Disgusted, Rea left the shower. She then went to Mira's room as she was brushing her hair. Rea began to touch Mira's body and compliment Mira but the former secretary was resistant, telling Rea that she was not her lover. As Rea was leaving, she told Mira that she will make her forget that man. The next day, Rea was preparing the distribution. Later, she was with Reito, Maria, and Sui as Reito was distributing food. At the same time, she was waiting for her sister to act.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 33 Moments later, Rea's sister contacted her saying she could not capture the killer alive. Rea felt she knew who was behind it and told her sister to stay on the lookout. Her sister wondered if she became fond of Reito, but Rea stated she hated Reito but someone would mourn for him if he died.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 34 Later, the terrorists' bomb attacks, in the mating facility, Chloe revealed the fourth man was taken by the terrorists and accused the Japanese Branch of UW for its dictatorship, causing the attacks. Rea disagreed with Chloe statement but Chloe retaliated, asking why the terrorism occurred. Later in the day, Rea watched as the terrorist group known as Izanami broadcasted to the world and revealed UW's plan to create a world with only women by eradicating the men.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 47 Later outside the mating facility, after 11 o'clock (23 o'clock) at night, Rea saved Akane and Sui from custody by Pope and tased Pope by tasing her as she held Mira at gunpoint.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 50 Later in the day, Rea and the others went to the Refugee District to meet with Mahiru and the others there. After being informed by her sister that she finished preparing it, Rea announced to the group that they will hide there until night for her action plan. Later at the dock at the Sea of Japan, Rea told them to board the ship because there would be an ally there to lead them away from the country. She then said she would provide Reito and Mahiru's older brother with safety.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 Other Media *In World's End Harem VR, Mitsuki Ito is the motion performer for Rea Katagiri. Trivia *Rea's name has meaning in various languages: **Rea's name (麗亜) uses the kanji for beautiful (麗), in reference to Rea's beauty as commented by Mira. **Rea is a Greek and Danish name, meaning "flowing". Rea is also a form of Ria, a short form of Maria. *Rea's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Rea ranked thirteenth.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Rea ranked nineteenth with 199 votes.2nd Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:United Women Category:Reito Group Category:Japanese